


Promise is a Promise

by Khialian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khialian/pseuds/Khialian
Summary: “This is it.” He put on his headset and played the video.Jongin unzips his fly and took off his pants and boxers.As the top male  thrusting deeper and faster at the other so did Jongin’s hand.Jongin was so close but a faint sound of something heavy fell somewhere on the floor makes him stop with his action and turns his head on the side.There, standing at the foot of his bed is a small male with round incredibly wide eyes from shock and is frozen on his feet. Clothes are scattered on the floor with the laundry basket, it is probably the thing that fell. “Who are you?!”





	1. Grandma Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy reading!

Waking up on the middle of the day made the boy’s head pounds. It is not his usual time to wake up, but on that particular day his body is taking the toll of having three jobs in one day and it’s just a good thing that it’s his day off.

He’s living with his grandmother and aunt before. His grandmother died from old age and he was left with his aunt but then she got married, she moved in to her husband’s house.

Since his parents died from an accident his grandma took him under her care and now his aunt, though she got married she still wants to take him with them but he refused for he doesn’t want to intrude more in their married life and he’s old enough to be on his own anyway. 

His parents left him with nothing but a small amount of money in the bank, enough for his living but not for his college expenses; he also kept his father’s necklace as a memorabilia of his lovely parents which he always wear and a picture of him with his grandmother. Now he’s living in a small apartment, enough for one person, and near his three part time jobs.

He takes the advil and walks to his small kitchen to drink some water. After a while, his headache subsides. He rummages in his kitchen cabinet for some instant noodles to cook but it turns out that his supplies had run out. Sighing, he goes back to his bed and checks his wallet on the side table. _Good I still have enough money_ , then he prepares to leave.

 

* * *

 

While checking some strawberries in the fruit section an old woman accidentally and slightly bumps him with her cart.

“Oh sorry child, My hands are not strong enough to control this cart and it’s front wheels seems to be rusted because I’m having a hard time turning it.”

“No It’s okay ma’am” the boy nods in respect to the old lady.

“Well then excuse me.” The old lady says and tries to push her cart again and he can see that she’s really struggling.

_Why does this market doesn’t check their cart? Poor lady_. The boy strides beside the old woman, “Uhm, Can I help you with that?” he suggests while smiling at the lady.

“Why thank you child, but it’s okay, I don’t want to bother you.” The old lady refuses and give him a sweet smile, reminding him of his late grandmother.

“No I insist ma’am. Please let me help you.” He took a hold on one side of the handle.

“Alright. Thank you.” Said the lady tapping his shoulder lightly. “Your very kind child. It’s rare to see young man like you helping out older people. Your parents are lucky.” She smiles again.

“Thank you ma’am, but it’s nothing. I always help my parents and grandmother when they’re still alive so it’s not new to me and I’m glad I could help.” He said smiling a little.

“Oh poor child. Sorry, I didn’t know-”

“It’s okay ma’am, It’s not your fault. I’m fine.” His smile gets a little wider that makes the old lady nods in understanding.

After buying their groceries the old lady invites him for some snack. He refuses the offer but the old lady doesn’t take NO for an answer. So he ends up sitting in a café near the market with the lady. The café looks so comfy and the aroma of the coffee and sweets mix up in the air making him feel relaxed.

“By the way child, what is your name?” the old lady sips her coffee.

“Kyungsoo, ma’am. Do Kyungsoo.” He bows slightly in respect.

_Do?_ The old lady didn’t say a word for a minute. “Do Kyungsoo, such a lovely name.”

“Uhm, thank you ma’am.” He doesn’t know why but that made his cheeks felt warm. He doesn’t know how to respond when someone compliments him because it doesn’t happen all the time, so he just hangs his head low to hide his blush. She just met the old woman not an hour ago but he feel comfortable with her already. She’s just like his grandmother. He raises his hand to pick up the fork but his clumsiness made it fell on the ground. In panic, he bend down under the table to takes the fallen fork and when he was about to stand up his necklace got stuck in one of the buttons in the side of his shorts at the knee making him hiss when it pulls his neck. _Damn it, that hurts!_

“Are you alright dear?” the old lady worriedly inquires.

“Uhm yes ma’am sorry. I’m just clumsy sometimes.” He said embarrassingly.

The old lady eyes widen a little in surprise but immediately soften like she had found something of what she’s had been looking for all this time. “Say dear do you have any sister or brother?”

“Uhm no ma’am. I’m an only child.”

“I see. I’ll be very pleased if you call me Grandma Kim, I hope you don’t mind.” she looks hopeful and reaches his hand to gently pats it for encouragement.

“of course I don’t mind, Grandma Kim.” He tries to say it and his heart felt happy like he’s having his grandma with him again.

“Where do you live? Do you live alone?”

“Yes I am, Grandma Kim. I live in Cheondong.”

“Oh that’s not far from here. Do you work?”

“Yes, I currently have part time jobs.” 

The old lady’s face shows some concern in his state of living. “It must be hard for you.”

“No it’s okay Grandma Kim. It’s not that hard. I need to live and even if I have to work multiple jobs so I can support my college fees, It is all good. Though I admit it’s tiring but still worth doing.”

“Work?… Say child, Do you want to have a work that can pay enough for your living and school fees? You don’t have to tire yourself with multiple jobs.” The lady informes him and takes her purse to take out a card and hands it to him. “Here. Go to this address, they are in need of a helper. I think it’s best to grab the job offer.”

In his little shock state Kyungsoo takes the card. It is nice for Grandma Kim to help him get a better job, he felt lucky. “Uhm, It’s nice of you Grandma Kim but It’s okay.” The offer is good he thinks but how can a helper have enough salary to support both his living and college fees? _It doesn’t make sense. Wait, what kind of helper is it?_ “May I know what kind of helper are we talking about?”

Gradma Kim laughs, “a normal helper that is. You know, cleaning the house and preparing food. Why? what kind of helper are you thinking?” the old lady sneakers.

“Oh I was just curious of how can a simple helper have a large sum of salary?” he scratches his nape for being curious.

“Well, you’ll know if you go there, right? Talk to that person in the card, he’s a friend of mine. Now just take my advice and just go, okay?” she insist making Kyungsoo unconsciously nodding his head.

 

* * *

 

After brainstorming for a week about the offer he ended up standing in front of the golden gate of a mansion on his free day. He’s not sure if he really should grab it or not. Well, he’s gonna lose nothing if he try, besides it will lessen his burden for having a lot of jobs. If ever he didn’t get this job at least he still have his other works. Breathing deeply and shaking his hands to loosen his nerves, he raises his finger to ring the bell.

After the forth ring someone speaks, “Kim Residence, How may I help you?” 

“Uhm, g-good afternoon. This is Kyungsoo… I mean Do Kyungsoo, is Mr. Bert Lewis there? I’m here to apply as a helper?” He stutters and the last part turns out as a question.

“Oh Mr. Do, I’ve been waiting for your arrival.” Then the gate clicks and it opens. He’s a little confuse for what other person had said. He sounds like that he’s been expected to come.

He walks the long pathway towards the mansion while admiring the wide front lawn, it’s beautiful. He sigh and was about to knock on the double front door when it opens. An guy in his thirties greets him with a bow “Good day Mr. Do, please come in.” he steps backward a little to let him in. “this way sir.” 

Still confuse, Kyungsoo follows the man who is leading him to a small receiving area. The man gestures for him to sit down. “The master of this house will be with you in a moment. Is there something you would like to drink?”

“Ah no sir, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer. Are you perhaps Mr. Bert Lewis?” He said awkwardly. For a helper applicant this house is very accommodating which is weird. For the other jobs he applied; the employer mostly shows you who’s the boss, so right now he felt really weird.

It didn’t take him five minutes to wait when someone stands at the sofa in front of him. His eyes widens when the same old lady was standing in front of him.

“Kyungsoo dear, I’m glad you could make it.” Grandma Kim said smiling at him knowingly.

“G-grandma Kim!” side of his lips is twitching to smile, not believing his eyes. He bows from his waist. 

“Rise child. I’m glad you consider my offer.” The glint in her eyes shines like she’s really happy that he came.

“It’s actually not a bad offer…. I would really like to get the job.” He says happily.

“Well then, I will not take this talk longer. You’ll be the personal helper for my grandson and his only. So it means you’ll be attending all his needs and you’ll be in charge of his wellness. It’s not a hard job. Now the perks of this job is that you will have a lot of free time  to study or do whatever you want and you have to move here too from now on, it will help you lessen your expenses. Oh and the food too, you’ll not be having any problem with that. So how is that for you? If you want to add more you can tell me. Oh about your salary you’ll receive it every month and for your college fees I will handle that so don’t worry about that anymore.”

Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know what to say about that. Sure he’ll be attending someone’s need but he’s like given a lot of advantage for this job. It’s lighter than the rest of his current jobs and it’s offering him a good salary. The best offer ever and even his college fees. Isn’t it a little too much? He unconsciously scratches his other hand. “T-thank you so much Grandma Kim, it’s really a good offer. You don’t know how grateful I am for that but I don’t think I want to bother you with my school fees.”

“Nonsense child. I’ll pay for it whether you like it or not so no complaining. You’ll have to pack your things and I expect you to move here in three days time. I’ll let Mr. Bert to pick you up from your house so please give him your address.” She said and stands up.

Speechless with the current event, he also stands up and bows again. “Thank you ma’am… I mean Grandma Kim, Thank you. Thank you so much.” He said sincerely.

The old lady laughs at his action. “Dear child, it’s the least I could do. I’m just glad that I-… nevermind, I’m just glad you here now. You’ll meet my grandchild,  the one you will be serving when you move here, now go. It’s better you arrange your things now.”

 

* * *

 

The weather outside is brighter than the day before. He’s been welcomed with a good start, it’s the day where he will be moving to the Kim mansion. Grandma Kim said that he will be picked up by Mr. Bert but he doesn’t know what time of the day it will be.

After packing the last few clothes he have, he then planned to make his breakfast but a sudden knock halts him. He’s too early. He opened the door knowing who’s at the other side and welcomed him. 

“Good morning sire, I am here to pick you up. May I take your luggage please.” Without making anymore delay he entered the apartment.

“Would you like to have some drink first?... and please  Mr. Bert don’t worry about my luggages I can carry them down.” He offers.

“it’s nice of you sire, but we need to get back at the mansion immediately. As Madame’s order.” The old man replies bowing.

“Oh, okay. Then let me just get it.” He hurriedly went inside his bedroom

 


	2. Kim's Mansion

The front garden is as beautiful as it is before. He would like to spend some of his free time in this garden when the time comes. Entering the mansion again, he felt a little nervous. He’s going to meet his young master in a minute. He just hopes that he’s not like the other rich kid, well, Grandma Kim is the epitome of nice rich people so there is a possibility that his young master might be like her grandma, right?. 

Mr. Bert gave him a tour around the mansion so he’ll know where to go – but it is impossible because there are a lot of rooms and hallways to remember it all in one day. He also informs him all the thing he should and shouldn’t do for the young master while they are walking towards the room he was given; which is just right next to their young master’s. The old man also tells him that he will be treated not like the other servants in the mansion but as a family member as Grandma Kim ordered them. _Ahh so that’s explains his treatment to me._

“That would be all sire. If you need anything just look for me, I’ll be glad to help and serve you as well.” Mr. Bert bows and was about to leave but turns back again “If you are done unloading you things sire, please head to the dinning room for breakfast. Madame and the young master will be there to join you.”

His room is unbelievably big for a personal attendant. The design is modern but comfy as the furniture are not  to edgy. The color is cool to the eye just like what he wanted. He unloads his luggage hurriedly thinking of not wanting both Grandma Kim and his young master whose name he still doesn’t know, to wait for so long.

He headed to what he think as the dinning area and found the old lady siting at the other end of the table. There are two sets of table wares were prepared at both side of Grandma Kim for the young master and… him? He suppose.

Grandma Kim notices him and gestures for him to sit at her right side of the table. Kyungsoo makes a shy steps at first but when he sees that she’s not touching her food probably waiting for him to join her in the table, he doubles his phase, bowing a little and carefully sits down. He breaths out to relax and keeps his hands on his lap, knowing full well that in a minute or two he will be meeting the said young master of the house.

“Relax child. We’re just going to eat, you don’t need to be so tensed.” She said while patting him on the shoulder.

“Oh sorry Grandma Kim. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this actually.” He breath in and out again making the old lady laugh.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my grandson. He’s… hmm…” she tried to find something to describe his grandson “well… he’s good looking”.

It’s not actually what he wants to know but he think having a good looking young master is a plus.

“He’s good at some sports and he’s also smart. He might be acting a little immature sometimes but I assure you that he’s very kind and sweet. His physical appearance may look like a little mature for his age but he’s still a child and If he ever get to your nerves please don’t hesitate to scold him, I give you the right to do so. No one in this household will have the right to go against you except me.”

“I understand. I’ll take that in mind.” Is all Kyungsoo could say. He’ll see when the time comes, how immature this young master be, he think. “May I know how old he is?” he ask shyly.

“He’s twenty-two. How about you, dear?”

“Oh he’s a year younger than me. I’m twenty-three.” he replies and then someone coughs at the other end of the table halting their conversation. Mr. Bert bows down and walks towards the Madame. He bends and whispers something to her then left.

“I think we can have our breakfast now.” She said smiling a little.

“But Grandma Kim, how about the young master? Aren’t we not going to wait for him?” he knows that he’s not in the right place to ask about it but eating without the person he will be serving is like disrespecting him.

“No worries child, he’s just not home right now.” She now smiles wider “but you’ll meet him later, I assure you.”

He’s not really that eager to meet him and he thinks that it is a good chance to familiarize himself around the mansion and maybe do his job early too so he could go see the garden after.

It’s not proper to talk while eating but Grandma Kim kept asking him a lot of thing about him or his family and she seems to enjoy all the story he tells. After eating and talking which took them for almost two hours, he was granted to leave and do whatever he wants to do. He really felt like he’s been taken there as a guest rather than an employee of that particular household.

It’s actually a little weird for him to keep on saying ‘young master’ because he believes that it’s not been used now a days but this household proves him wrong and since he still doesn’t know the name of the said person he doesn’t have a choice but to use it.

After going around the mansion he now made his way to his young master’s bedroom to clean it up. He knocks a few times even if he knows no one was inside and slowly opens the door and was greeted with luxurious room. The room is more spacious than his bedroom with a small lounge opposite the king size bed. There is also a private bathroom and a walk-in closet. The interior is modern and a mixture of black, maroon and white in color. The glass wall is the only thing that blocks him from going outside the balcony which overviewing  the bigger garden at the back of the mansion. It’s very grand but he still feels that the room is lacking some personal touch. Without wasting more time admiring the room, Kyungsoo starts his chores.

It’s already afternoon, after spending an hour or two cleaning the room he collects all the dirty laundry and heads out. He passes by a few giggling maids who greets him politely.

Finding the laundry room had made Kyungsoo head spin. He had gone to a lot of hallways and rooms but he doesn’t know if they really have it. He already had thought of asking Mr. Bert for some help but the old guy seems nowhere to be found and there is no way his going to ask the maids because they keep on trying to flirt with him. It’s not that he dislike them, it’s just that he’s also into guys, for goodness sake.  

He found the kitchen where he saw an older maid who is cleaning some dishes and asks her where he could find the laundry room and she points at the passage inside the kitchen leading to the said room. He places all the laundry in the spinner and fishes out his hand-phone from his pocket. Playing some music helps him lessen the boredom of waiting and he sings along with the few songs. At some point he hears a group of other maids arriving at the kitchen talking loudly. 

Kyungsoo can’t help but click his tongue “tsk. Gossip girls.” 

 

* * *

 

“Have you seen him smile? He looks gorgeous.” One of the maids said.

“I know right? I can’t believe he’s the lost –” she pauses when she saw Kyungsoo went out the passage and they all bow in respect which he returns.

“Sire, forgive our behavior. We didn’t know that you’re here.” The other maid says.

“No please don’t say sorry. It’s okay. I just did some laundry. I’ll leave you girls be.” He said quickly and left them. He doesn’t want to hear anymore talks about the someone or the handsome young master because it’s making him a little more curious about him now.

 

* * *

 

Receiving a call from Chanyeol as he woke up that morning made him drive around the village. He rather be with his friend than the mansion where there’s no one he could talk to and he felt so alone staying there. He pulls up to the front lawn of the Park mansion, servant greeting him as he enters the house and heads to Chanyeol’s room.

“Hey, Jongin buddy! glad you could come.” Said the tall man sitting on one of the bean bag playing some PS4 game.

“Where are the others?” Jongin said sitting beside the tall guy and picks up the other DS4.

“On their way here probably.” Chanyeol grabs the chips beside him and hands it to the him. “Say do you watch porn? I mean yeah I know you watch porn but I’m talking about gay porn.”

“Sometimes… why?” Jongin shoves another chips on his mouth. He doesn’t mind watching gay porn though he haven’t tried it with a fellow male before but he thinks it’s interesting. He had done it with half of the maids back home but there is no males he think that is suitable for his taste.

“Cool! Here I’ll let you borrow this.” The taller says while looking for something inside a small cabinet. When he found it he throw it towards the other. “All I can say is, It’s really good! The best gay porn I have ever watched so far.”

“How so?” Jongin scans the cover where the two man being intimate.

“Most of the video I have watched are the all same, all their expressions  looked so fake… it’s always like, it’s only for the show… but that one–” he points at the CD Jongin was holding. “their expressions it’s like they’re really feeling each other. Their movements really made me feel hot for the first four minutes.”

Jongin flip the case and consider what the other told him. I better see it for myself then. “Okay, I’ll watch it later.”

The taller nods while he continues to play. “You’ll see what I mean later. If only I could find someone like that then you’ll never see me for a long time.” He snickers.

“Yeah coz you’ll be busy filling up some bum.” They both laugh.

 

* * *

 

After spending most of the day at his friend’s house Jongin went back home not minding the maids and even Mr. Bert’s greetings. He sped up to his room, taking his laptop and sat on the floor beside his king-sized bed. He plugs his headset and fishes out the CD that Chanyeol had lend him.

“This is it.” He puts on his headset and plays the video.

It’s true. In the video, the characters doesn’t make so much story, though they started to talk a little on the bed. The guy with a lean body is laying his back on the bed while the slightly muscular one in leaning on the smaller. It’s like a stolen sex video of real gay couple in love.

The characters starts to kiss slowly while the muscular one’s hands are feeling the smaller all over. The bottom guy is sexily writhing under the other while releasing a sensual moan. The face of the smaller is flush red with his eyes half lidded and mouth is wide open with his tongue sensually licking his own lips.

Jongin find himself licking his own lips and his pants is getting tight. He gulps and found his throat dry. Damn Chanyeol was right, this is a good one. He’s not even watching the whole video yet but he’s already getting work up. Jongin unzips his fly and took off his pants and boxers.

The scream of pleasure passes through his ears and he saw the smaller male being pounded slowly at first. Jongin tries to move his hands around his cock at the same time as the muscular one ‘s movement. He’s imagining that he’s the one pounding at the smaller male in the video. As the top male  thrusting deeper and faster at the other so does Jongin’s hand. It’s unbelievably too fast for Jongin to feel like cumming for just a few minutes of watching porn in general. “Urgh..” he groans. Now he understands why Chanyeol said about if he find someone like the smaller guy in the video. With just his sexy facial expression you could already cum.

He’s so close, a little bit more and his going to cum.

_BLAG!_

Jongin was so close but a faint sound of something heavy fell somewhere on the floor makes him stop with his action and turns his head on the side.

There, standing at the foot of his bed is a small male with round incredibly wide eyes from shock and is frozen on his feet. Clothes are scattered on the floor with the laundry basket, it is probably the thing that fell. “Who are you?!”

 


	3. The Young Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature Content

Kyungsoo’s last chore is almost done, all he have to do is deliver and arrange the clean clothes to the closet of his invisible young master, then he’s free to go to the garden. He enters the room and heads to the luxurious closet but a groan halts him. He looks around to find where the sound is coming from.

“Is someone here?... Y-Young master?” he calls out. He walks around the bed and the scene that greets him makes him drop the laundry basket he’s holding. 

He doesn’t know what to do, he just caught someone playing with his thing and damn, it’s big. He’s mind went blank as he keeps his eyes on the thing that the other boy’s hand was gripping and oozing with white liquid.

“Who are you?!” the question snaps him out on his state of shock. He wants to reply but all his mouth produces is a scream of horror.

A hand flew in the speed of light and blocks him from screaming. His eyes goes even wider as he notices that it is the same hand that was wrapped around the other boy’s cock not a minute ago. His face turns red when he realizes their position too, as the other’s free hand is wrapping around his waist and the taller guy’s body is pressing onto him. He can’t help but smell the strong sent of the semen from the other’s hand which is still clamping his mouth that made his knees to weakens and eyes half closed.

 

* * *

 

Jongin looks at the door waiting if someone will barge in but he guesses not. His eyes then slowly glares at the smaller male in his arms who flinches when their eyes met. _I’m so damn close but  thanks to this little – wait_ … the taller just notices the other’s half lidded watery eyes and he can’t help but to think back to the lean boy from the video. He gestures to the smaller to be quiet and the other responds him with a nods so he slowly slid off his hand and saw how lusciously plump those pink lips are. A shiver run up to his spine then he unconsciously licks his lips and fixes his glare back to the smaller’s eyes whose face is still flushing red.

“You’re new here aren’t you? I’ve never seen you before and you obviously doesn’t know the rules around here.” His finger carefully runs on the bottom lips of the smaller.

“I don’t like it when someone is just barging in my room without my permission.” He continues as he presses his finger a little hard at the gap between the other’s lips.

“Now you saw something you shouldn’t supposed to see. What do you think I should do to you, hm?” he felt the other tenses and gasps, that gives him a chance to push his two soiled fingers inside the smaller’s mouth. He felt hot again, his fingers play around the soft, warm and wet tongue of the smaller, “Suck it!” he orders.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is beyond shock, his mind is protesting with what is happening but his whole body is obediently following the commands of the seductive voice ringing in his ears.

He wants to say that he knows the rules, it’s just that, it’s stupid of him to think that the owner of the room is still not back and the door is not even locked. He wants to tell him that he should back off because he doesn’t want someone invading his personal space without his permission too even if he is his employer’s grandson. He wants to say that he even doesn’t want to see what he saw earlier too. But from all the protest he wants to shout out but his lips kept shut for the reason he doesn’t know.

He tenses at the question because he too have no knowledge of what he should do or what the other would do to him.

Two fingers were forced inside his mouth caressing and playing around with his tongue. “Suck it!” his brain was not functioning at that moment and all that is responding is his body. He sucks at the fingers hungrily and seeing as the taller boy breathing slightly heavy and was now biting his lower lips probably enjoying what he’s doing.

“You should be… punish.” The taller whispers, leaving the feeling of his hot breathe under Kyungsoo’s flushed ear.

In a second, Kyungsoo found himself on his knees and the big cock of his young master standing proud in front of him. “Open up.” He heard him say. _No!_ He wants to shout because this bastard is obviously sexually harassing him but his damn lips moves on his own and dives into the pool between the taller’s toned thighs.

 

* * *

 

Jongin releases a long deep breath as he felt the tongue immediately laps at his sensitive erected cock, learning that the new servant is inexperienced because of his hesitant and lousy moves but his cherry lips make up for it.

Grabbing the smaller’s head and fisting his hair, Jongin shoves his cock and took the lead to work on the smaller’s mouth. He plays  the video in his mind again and moves like the little muscular guy did to the smaller. Thrusting his dick in and out of the servant’s mouth, slowly at first, making sure to run it in the pad of the others tongue then doubling his phase for a few more minutes. The sensation of the hot mouth covering his dick feels really good, he can’t help but pushes it deeper making the smaller choke under him. He really doesn’t care if he do because right now he’s close on reaching the heaven, being sensitive even before he gets to have the mouth around his shaft made him  feels that his load is about to explode, he thrusts one more time then took it out the smaller’s mouth with a popping sound. Eyes closed from pleasure, he didn’t get a chance to move away from the smaller’s face when his white semen burst out and paints Kyungsoo’s wet, swollen and abused lips.

Jongin stares at the mess he made on the boy’s face; from the hooded eyes, heavy breaths,  juicy thick lips up to his disheveled hair. Feeling pleased, unaware of his fingers tenderly caressing the other’s jaw. His eyes lands on his white juice still slowly dripping on the other lips, he swipes it with one of his finger and pushes it in, pleased to make the other have a taste of his cum again.

A loud knock woke the both of them from the pleasurably suffocating current happening.

“Young master Jongin, the Madame is wishing for your presence.” A faint sound of Mr. Bert’s voice was heard from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be there in a minute” he shouts back before sighing. He didn’t feel the slightest regret as he walks to his private bathroom to pick some towel and throw it on the boy who still on his knees.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo’s whole body was shaking after realizing what just happened earlier at the other room. That was not supposed to happen. He hates how he became powerless at that time. He wants to curse at the young master, _No, it’s more like the young monster!_. Sure, he’s undeniably handsome and so is charming – _giving me that seductive velvety stare_ –  like what Grandma Kim and all the maid had claimed him to be but he wants to punch him for being a bastard who sexually harassed him but he can’t… why? Because he allowed it, his body allowed it to happen. He’s at fault too, now he have to swallow his stupid pride.

Kyungsoo cried out his brainless action in his bed. He just needs to take it all out then he’ll be fine. But of course he will confront this monster later and tell him that he also has his own rules and Grandma Kim gave him the right to discipline her grandson and no one in the mansion can go against him except the old lady.

 

* * *

 

Grandma Kim is petting the fluffy fur of her Ragdoll cat named Misty when Jongin arrived at her personal office.

“Oh there you are. How’s your day?” the old lady gave him the sweetest smile.

“It was great. How about you grandma?” He tried to shut the memory of earlier out for a moment. He doesn’t want to blurt it out to his grandma so he just smiles back and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

“I’ve been waiting for you for the whole day.”

“Oh, and why is that?” he inquires. His grandma never looks nor wait for him like this before.

The old lady reaches out and hold his arms , gracing her thumb on the bracelet that his grandpa gave him. “You look just like your grandpa.”

Jongin put his other hand above her grandma and squeezes it a little for comfort.

“Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone later.” The old lady informs him.

“Oh no, grandma. Please not now I don’t want to meet anyone right now.” He remembers the face of the new servant, the crazily alluring face. He’d rather have his fun with the new servant for the meantime than meeting a new candidate to be his arrange marriage partner. 

“Silly boy. Of course you’ll meet that person later. Now, you may go and make sure that you’ll be present at dinner time.” She dismisses him and returns on petting Misty.

 

* * *

 

At the dinning table food are already prepared and both the masters of the house are present except Kyungsoo. Grandma Kim orders Mr. Bert to get the said boy so they could eat together.

“Kyungsoo? Who’s that?” Jongin curiously asks.

“Oh he’s the new helper I hired for you and he’ll be treated by everyone here in the house like how we are treated. He’ll tend to your needs, only to your needs but he’s free to do whatever he wants after he’s done attending you so please behave and be nice to him… he’s a very kind child. Are we clear, Jongin?” her grandma gave her a serious look.

“O-of course. I think he did a good job attending my needs on his first day.” He cough nervously. 

Grandma Kim raises one of her eyebrows. “my room is very well tended.” He continued and smiles but Grandma Kim didn’t noticed the meaning behind his response earlier.

 _Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo is his name._ He smiled to himself. _I found someone interesting._

Mr. Bert went back and informs them that Kyungsoo will not be joining them at dinner because he’s busy working with his college reports. The smile that plays on Jongin’s lip falters. Is he trying to avoid me?

“I understand, Let him be. Just bring him his dinner so he could at least eat.” Grandma Kim said worriedly. Mr. Bert bows and left them.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost a week now but Jongin still didn’t get to see even the shadow of Kyungsoo’s though they’re living in the same roof. Kyungsoo did a great job of playing hide and seek. Unlike before, Jongin now despises the construction of the mansion it suddenly felt big for him. It’s making it easier for Kyungsoo to sneak around somewhere just to get out of his sight. He tried going to his room sometimes but luck is not on his side. He also tried to trick Kyungsoo by using Mr. Bert and some other maids to bring him to Jongin but it always failed. 

Jongin is not giving up. For a couple of days the image of Kyungsoo lingers in his mind. He’s not regretting anything of what happened that day.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo knows that sooner or later he’ll come to meet the young master. He successfully avoided meeting him for few days now though he knows that he should have confronted him a long time ago but every time he sees the young master he always felt like running away. He doesn’t want to face him, he’s not ready yet and he can’t look him in the eye because it will only makes him feel so embarrassed remembering his action, taking the thing hungrily. Kyungsoo felt a shiver runs down his body and those lustful eyes is really intimidating.

Kyungsoo gasps, he absentmindedly cut the flower instead of the dead leaf. He needs to clear his mind, he can’t let the young master mess with his brain all the time. Maybe confrontation will help him clear his mind. He’s already loaded with works and college matters he shouldn’t add more . 

“Master Kyungsoo, Madame Kim is inviting you to have a tea with her.” Mr. Bert says surprising the boy.

“Okay, let me just clean my hands.” He responds standing.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo felt nervous when he saw the old lady waiting for him. He greets her and sat down opposite her.

“Kyungsoo dear, how’s your stay so far?” she smiles sweetly.

“I-it’s good. I really want to thank you for helping me. I get to have a lot of good rest now.”

“It’s alright you don’t have to thank me dear.” The old lady sips her tea. “I’m glad that you look healthier now. Say dear…  what do you think about my grandson?” the question made Kyungsoo flinches.

“He… he’s good, I think.” He fidgets in his seat, he doesn’t know why the mere mentioning of the young master gets him a little worked up.

“You haven’t met since you came here, am I right?” she looks at him softly.

“I… y-yes Grandma Kim. We haven’t met yet.” _For a week now that is_. Kyungsoo stuttered from nervousness and sips his tea.

“Well then please clear you schedule today. I want to properly introduce you.” 

 _Okay, the day had come that I’m going to face him. There is no escaping now_. He nods his head and prepares himself for event later.


	4. Young master and the servant

“Master Jongin, Madame Kim wants me to inform you that you should be present later at dinner.”

Jongin sighs then answers back, “Sure, okay.” He covers his eyes again. For those days he only thinks of his personal servant, Kyungsoo. _He gets more and more interesting from avoiding me, how dare he not show himself when I call for his presence?_. It only makes him want to make fun of him more. He thinks of the thing he should do to the smaller boy. He never stayed in the mansion for a whole week, well not even for a day but the smaller made him so. Kyungsoo entertains him by playing hide seek all the time.

 

* * *

 

Sitting beside Grandma Kim at the table and the empty seat across him makes him feel more queasy. Any minute now the he’ll be face to faced with the young master. He needs to condition his mind, he needs to be careful with his words later. He need to control his emotion, he should try. The faint sound of shoes resonates at the dinning room indicating that the person they have been waiting for is just close enough. Kyungsoo holds his breath and looks up at the dinning room door. _Here he comes._

Mr. Bert enters first and bows “Young Master Jongin is here, Madame.”

 _Jongin, hmm.. so that's his name_.

“Jongin, my dear grandson.” Grandma Kim reaches out her hands.

Jongin walks up to her Grandma but his eyes are directing at the boy sitting beside her. “Grandma.” He kisses her in the head.

Kyungsoo can’t seems to avert his eyes away from the boy in front of him. He looks different wearing a suit. _Suit?_ Kyungsoo thinks that it’s funny how he is wearing a suit when they’re just going to be eating dinner inside his house… well mansion in their case. _Rich people_ , he snorts.

But still he finds Jongin looks dashing, and he’s emitting out so much confidence; His velvet eyes, sexy nose and lips, and sharp jaws. He can’t deny that Jongin is really charming. Kyungsoo notices that the younger boy is flashing him a blinding smile and… _Damn! Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Kyungsoo gulps, he doesn’t know that his holding his breath and his mouth is agape.

“Jongin honey, this is Kyungsoo. He’s the one I’m telling you about.” The old lady didn’t waist anymore time.

Kyungsoo was snaps out of his reverie when he hears his name and abruptly stands up. Nice, he’s already making fool of himself. He’s acting strange again, just because of Jongin’s presence. He hurriedly bows and unintentionally banging his head on the table. He hisses and holds his forehead. _That was so embarassing!_ His fair skin turns red from shame.

“Careful child.” Grandma Kim said worriedly.

“Kyungsoo dear, this is my grandson – ” She lightly pulls the boy’s hand and pats it “Jongin.”

Feeling his cheeks get a little warmer, Kyungsoo looks down at the table hiding his scarlet face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, young master Jongin.” 

“No need to say young master, Kyungsoo. You should call him by his name.” The old lady said.

Jongin is a little skeptical when her grandma said that. It’s the first time a servant gets to eat with them and to call him just by his name, but what can he do? it’s what his grandma wants.

“Yes, please call me Jongin. I’m glad that I finally see you.” _Again_. Jongin scans the smaller’s face.

He got to admit that this guys in front of him is really attractive. He wonders what other expressions does he have especially behind closed door. The smaller male is not meeting his eyes and his whole face is still red, maybe from embarrassment, either from the head banging or the blowjob. Jongin can’t help but smiles about  of what he’s thinking. He reaches out his hand for a handshake. 

Kyungsoo hesitantly takes the other’s hand and shakes it. He felt a slight tingle in his hand as they touched so he pulled back immediately earning a playful smirk from the other.

The dinner starts with the old lady keeps on talking happily and Jongin responding every now and then. He wants to make his reply longer but he doesn’t know what to say. In the course of eating dinner, Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s lingering stare and mocking smile. He’s handsome alright, but he wants to punch him so he could take those stupid smirk off of his face. When they get to be alone he will make sure to clear things with him and his own rules.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo again for the nth time, the smaller keeps on diverting his eyes away from him. If he want those eye to look at him he will make it happen. He saw the sour cream sauce for the chicken which the other doesn’t have in his side of the table and smirk. “I think you need sauce for your chicken, Kyungsoo.” Jongin suddenly blurts out. “I suggest this one. I think this white sauce is good. Would like to have a taste of _my white sauce_ , Kyungsoo?” emphasizing the word that tells a deeper meaning which the other certainly had caught. 

_One point for him._

Because of those word, Kyungsoo chokes on his food and starts to cough. Jongin stands up and walks around the table towards Kyungsoo. He picks the glass of water and helps the smaller to drink it but he intentionally spill the water on the other, making the smaller’s shirt and pants wet.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” Jongin says in his sweet tone and pulls some table napkin and starts to dab it against the crotch area of Kyungsoo’s pants. Jongin feels Kyungsoo tensing up from the contact and he smiles to himself. 

_Two points for him._

Kyungsoo found his strength and stands away from him, he’s starting to blush again. “I-it’s okay.” He needs to calm down. This young monster is just messing with him, he needs to show him that he will not be bullied. He inhales and shakes his head a little. _If he thinks he can mock me like that then two can play this game_ , “I don’t need any sauce because it doesn’t taste good for me. I think it’s _unappetizing_.” He confidently said making sure that the other will get it. 

 _Two:One_.

“Is that so?” Jongin raised one of his thick eyebrow. He stands up and continues “That’s weird because it think you will _really like it_ … see you’re using the other type of sauces… or maybe you preferred those sauces than my white sauce?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know where this conversation will about to lead them. He’s just glad Grandma Kim stops them before it gets worst.

“Okay you two. Enough with the sauce conversation. You can eat however you preferred to eat your food.” She waits for both boys to have their seats and smiles.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Jongin and Kyungsoo was left alone walking after parting with the old lady. They stayed quiet at first, Kyungsoo being awkward while Jongin is oozing with confidence.

“I wanted to clear up something.” Kyungsoo starts. Jongin turns his attention to the smaller as they halt in front of Kyungsoo’s door. “I was hired to be your personal servant. I have learned the rules of this house and so as your own. Between us two, I’m a year older. Grandma Kim gave me the right to discipline you if you did something wrong. I will do my job of cleaning and attending your needs and I was given the permission to do whatever I want on my free time.” He breathes slowly, “ I have my rules too. I will do what ever you want me to do except of what happened last time.” He saw Jongin slowly smirking and he looks like he’s not listening. “If you need me just call me and please refrain yourself on touching me.” He points out. “that will be the first and last time and it will never happen again.”

Jongin only nods, he just hope that he remembers all the things he said. Kyungsoo bows and was about to enter his room when Jongin pulls him back. “Prepare my bath.” Is all he said and left.

 _I said not to touch me but he still did_ , he sighs.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo felt like someone is staring at him so he look out of the opened bathroom door and at Jongin who is sitting on his lounge reading some car magazine. He must be imagining things. After a few more minutes he felt it again. he eyes the boy again who is now standing by the bathroom door, Kyungsoo jumps a little from shock.

“Do you need something?” he inquires.

“No, please continue of what you are doing.” Jongin says and he see Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow in confusion.

The smaller returns from filling up the tub with warm water ignoring the young bastard – oh, he means young master at the door and adds some pleasantly smelling oil in it. Kyungsoo doesn’t know that he was actually bending half of his body and making his loose pants stick to his bubbly butt as they stretches around it. He’s unconsciously giving Jongin some show.

Jongin is still in the bathroom door when Kyungsoo was done. He tries to still ignore the other but before he pass by Jongin, the other stands up straight and lifts his hand on both side. “Undress me.” He commands.

Kyungsoo want’s to scold him but it’s not like they’re going to do something beyond normal. He slowly walks closer and starts to work on with the  first button of the taller’s dress shirt. He tries to ignore the hot breath fanning on his forehead and tries not to let his eyes travel from the defined tan jaw, sexy neck and throat and down to the collar bone which is peeking out the unbuttoned part of the shirt. 

“Do I smell good?” Kyungsoo snaps his eyes open and found his face a centimeter close on the collar bone just bellow the throat. He really don’t understand his own actions. He coughs “I-I forgot that I have something else to do, excuse me.” He said and runs out of the bathroom and the bedroom. The taller doesn’t misses the rose color blooming on the smaller’s face. 

When Kyungsoo get inside his own room, he locks the door and clutches his shirt. His heart is beating erratically and he keeps on asking _‘Why did I do that?’_ again and again in his brain.

Jongin is laughing to himself while taking a bath. He find Kyungsoo really entertaining.

 

* * *

 

It’s already almost a month since Kyungsoo lives in the mansion. So far Jongin is doing a lot of things to annoy him, they get to bicker sometimes, He gives non stop commands of doing over tiring work up to the simplest work, mood swings, unreadable stares and a few comment of ‘for my entertainment’ _._

_What the heck does that suppose to mean?._

On weekdays, Kyungsoo goes to his college in the morning until four in the afternoon, when he gets home he do his job, and work with his homework in the evening before he sleeps.

On weekends he get to have a lot of free time. He do his job in the morning until early afternoon, he studies a little, tend the garden, and do other thing he wants to do before he sleeps.

Jongin walks out of the back door holding a can of soda and saw Kyungsoo in the garden, the smaller is digging the soil to plant another seed, not minding the dirt in his hand as he swipes the sweat off of his forehead. He see another maid walking close to his servant and sits down beside him. They were talking and smiling, Jongin feels something in his chest that is very uncomfortable and unconsciously harden his grip on the soda making the content spill on his hand and the floor. The maid takes out a handkerchief and swipes Kyungsoo’s forehead, Jongin’s hand moves on their own. The maid was hit by the crushed can making her and Kyungsoo turn their heads. They sees Jongin walking towards them, “Sorry, I was aiming to that trash bin but it hits you instead.” He points at the said bin eight feet away opposites from them. The maid stands up and bows in apology, she picks up the can and walks away.

“What’s that about?” Kyungsoo raises one of his eyebrows.

“What? I was just getting rid of the trash.” Jongin smirks.

 


	5. Park Chanyeol

Kyungsoo wakes up having a slight fever with headache but he still gets up and went to do his work. He enters Jongin’s room forgetting to knock or ask for permission and heads to the bathroom to collect the laundry.

Jongin looks at him from the bed, “You’re entering without my permission again.” He said but the smaller doesn’t answer and continues to do his work. He watches him walks here and there but he notices something different from his servant, he’s acting weird.

Because of his fever Kyungsoo doesn’t notices Jongin in the bed. He kept on picking something and putting it back, then he wipes the glass wall with Jongin’s shirt instead of the rug cloth. He carries the scattered magazine and put it in the sofa instead of the table.

Jongin saw the other is already sweating just by walking around and his face looks pinkish from normal. “Are you alright?” he tries again. Kyungsoo stops and looks at him, he nods and goes to pick up a few clean clothes and dropping it above the dirty laundry.

Jongin eyes the other amusedly, his servant is really acting weird. _Is he high?_ He asks mentally and laughs. “Don’t forget this.” He hands out his used shirt to Kyungsoo while lying sideway and half naked on the bed with his head leaning over his other hand for support.

Kyungsoo walks towards him and takes the shirt but instead of putting it with the other laundry, he drops it on the floor. He stares at Jongin laying on the bed, a very soft comfy bed, very inviting.

Kyungsoo unconsciously lay down beside the surprised Jongin.

Jongin is frozen, his servant had just casually laid down beside him. Kyungsoo’s hands snakes around his naked waist pulling their body tightly close. He felt warm breath and a nose touching the side of his neck, those plump lips is making a hot and tingling feeling in his throat just below his Adams apple as the smaller press his face more into him. Jongin’s felt his heart beating out of his ribcage. _Maybe because he’s suffocating me?_ He asserts himself neglecting the heat emanating from the other because of fever.

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling a little well but something is restraining his movement. He blinks his eyes to help adjust his vision, he was surprised  to see a naked caramel chest, his own arm were trapped by someone else’s arm and he hears a chuckle. He looks up and met with those tempting lips, a tongue peeks out from it to wet the pinkish margin of the human lip. “Would you like to kiss it? I don't mind.” he hears it says. He startles and cast his eyes to the other’s bewitching eyes that keeps on making his knees into jelly. Kyungsoo gasps and pushes himself out of the other’s embrace causing him to hit his own butt on the floor. “I thought I told you before, not to touch me?”

Jongin laughs his heart out, “Hey, you’re the one who got into my bed and clung to me like a leech. You even licked and kissed my neck.” Probably from embarrassment of the servant, Jongin receives a lot of hits with a pillow from Kyungsoo. 

“You’re welcome!” he shout out to the smaller who have run out of his room and he continues to laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you missed a spot.” Jongin points at some spot on the floor. Kyungsoo brought his floor mop and clean the area. Jongin likes bossing Kyungsoo around and he’s doing that for the past three hours. He enjoys how the smaller obeys all his commands, even swiping the small drop of water that accidentally lands on his face when he washes his hands. He enjoys looking at the smaller’s every moves, he doesn’t know why but he thinks it is very sexy; hips slightly swaying in a suggestive way, round bums bouncing when he’s reaching something out of his reach above him, pink juicy tongue darting out when concentrating on something his working on, chest heaving from exhaustion, veins on his hand are showing when he’s gripping something tightly and those beautiful pair of eyes that always averting when meeting with his.

Jongin scans his room, he saw his old wooden box sitting in the corner, it’s big enough to store eight soccer balls and it is heavy. He cast his eyes back to Kyungsoo who is fixing his bed, his eyes traces his servant’s back down to his voluptuous butt and stays there. He bit his lower lip, “Kyungsoo!” the servant turns his attention to him “Get that box inside the closet. Now!” 

Kyungsoo obeys immediately. He lifts the box up but failed, it’s like it was attached on the floor for some reason or it’s just really heavy. He tried to pull it and it moves a little that means it’s not. Because he’s to weak to lift it, he choose to pull it instead. 

“Are you trying to ruin my floor?” Kyungsoo halts from moving, the voice is too close to his ears making him gulps. 

“If it’s too heavy I can help you carry it.” Pair of hands slides on his arms down to his own hands. Fingers are wrapping his owns tightly, his back felt heavy when the other leans on him and _oh-my-gosh_ something slightly hard poking his backside. Kyungsoo mentally panics. 

“In the count of three.” The voice whispers. “One – ” Kyungsoo eyes dilates. “Two – ” he shakes his head to clear his mind, “Three!” Kyungsoo gasps loudly as they lifts the box. He’s been squeezed between the box and Jongin, now he’s ass is pressing to Jongin’s obvious hard on.

“Kim fucking Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouts, his whole face and ears are already red from… _anger! Yes, I’m angry right now!_

(A: Lol.. yeah right you're angry. Whatever you say Kyungsoo)

Jongin flinches from the shout. “Get away from me!” the shorter shouts again. Jongin only laughs in reply when he see how red his servant’s ears and nape are. Deciding to stop annoying his little entertainer for now they set the box on the floor.

When Jongin releases his hands he just turns around and push him a little and walks away. Missing the smirk playing on the taller’s lips.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is tending the flower in the garden when he heard some maids getting excited of someone’s coming for a visit. He tries to listen to know who it is but all he heard was ‘Cha–’ because Jongin suddenly pulls him up and drags him inside the mansion. 

“Ouch! Hey, you’re hurting me. What are you doing?” he shouts.

When they got inside Kyungsoo’s bedroom, Jongin pushes him on the wall and leans a little surprising the smaller. The taller’s arms are trapping his head and their face are an inch closer. He could feel the heat radiating from Jongin’s body that keeps him still.

He looks up at Jongin and see the other’s face leaning more and more close until their noses bumped at each other and the taller’s eyes are already half closed. Damn those eyes.  Kyungsoo gulps and closes his own eyes tight.

Jongin quietly laughs at the other’s reaction and continues, he breathes out a little on Kyungsoo’s lips and says “Someone is coming and you are not to show yourself to them.” His other hand crawls lightly at the smaller’s clothed abdomen. Kyungsoo gasps  “Don’t go outside this room. It’s an order.” 

“W-what?” Kyungsoo pants out while still in dreamy state. 

Jongin chuckles again. He moves back and say “Don’t go outside this room until I said so. Lock your room, Don’t let anyone in.” Jongin opposes the idea of his friend meeting his new personal entertainment, because he doesn’t want to share.

Kyungsoo nods distractedly. When Jongin was out of his room, he breathes out. Why do he always act like that when the other gets near him? he hate it, he hate it so much. 

 

* * *

 

The maids had run to the mansion’s living room entrance just to ogle at the six-feet-tall guy. He gets to attract a lot of females and males with his cheerful personality and charming wide smile. It’s been a while since he visited the Kim’s residence.

“What’s up? Why you decided to visit?” Jongin said then they fist bumps.

“It’s been a while and I wanted to visit Madame Kim, my mother also wants me to give this to her.” Chanyeol points at  the box sealed with a elegant wrapper.

“Grandma will be happy. Come on, let’s go to her.”

The two went and gave the gift to the old lady. Jongin thought that after the gift was handed, Chanyeol will leave but he thought wrong. They ended up on Jongin’s room. Chanyeol invited their two other friends to come. They played some games then Chanyeol insist on having a drinking party at Jongin’s room. Chanyeol still a little sober, Jongin is drunk but awake while the other two is too drunk and already knocked out on the sofa. Chanyeol stood up and walks to the glass door of the balcony, “I’ll just take some fresh air.” He said to the drunken Jongin who waves at him.

Chanyeol always gets to drink at least  ten bottles of alcohol before he claim that he’s drunk unlike his other friends, they became drunk just by drinking three or four bottles of alcohol. As he goes to the balcony he hears a voice, a beautiful singing voice. He turns his head to the other balcony and sees a boy siting on a chair with a headset covering his ear and singing. It’s a little dim since it’s already night time, so he can’t see his face and the distance of the two balcony is almost fifteen feet away.

“Who is he?” he question to nobody. He have never seen him before. Whoever this guy was he knows that he is not a blood relative to the Kim’s, and is staying in one of the guest rooms, _so a guest maybe? new friend? Why didn’t that brat say that they have other guest? We could have invited him to join us._

A blue light suddenly illuminates the boy’s face as he was looking at his hand-phone. Chanyeol cannot but stare at the other. He likes people with a beautiful singing voice because he composes song and maybe this one can sing one of his composition. He can say that beside from his voice he got good looks too. _Whatever, if he’s another friend of the Kim’s then I wants to meet him_.

 

* * *

 

Morning sunlight hits Jongin’s eyes and he wakes up. He found himself in his bed, even in his drunken state last night he knows that he passed out on the floor so how did he ended up on his bed. _Did I sleep walked? Did Chanyeol… No, Chanyeol wouldn’t have carried me here_. His head pounds and he groans when an alarming pain hits. He looks at his side table and saw an Advil and a glass water and takes it. 

His friends must have left him because he’s alone in his room. He stands up and heads to take a bath.  After getting dressed he decides to have breakfast. He went out and is about to pass by Kyungsoo’s room when he remembered the shorter. He ordered him not to go out of his room yesterday so maybe he’s still inside. He knocks on the door but no one is answering, he knocks again but still no answer. He checks his phone, _It’s Sunday so it means his home. Maybe he’s still asleep?_ He turns the knob and enters the room but there is no Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know why he suddenly felt aggravated.

Jongin reaches the dinning room and saw three people around the table. His mood suddenly turns sour when he saw Chanyeol sitting in his seat in front of Kyungsoo. He saw how Kyungsoo acts all shy around Chanyeol, making his eyes twitches from irritation.

“Jongin dear, you’re just in time!” Grandma Kim exclaims.

Jongin sits beside Chanyeol, “I see, you’ve met Kyungsoo.” he said not looking at his friend beside him because his eyes are staring hard on the smaller male on the other side of the table.

“Yeah, and he’s cool. He’s got a really beautiful voice.” The tallest one says causing Kyungsoo to blush slightly.

 _Beautiful voice? I want to hear that voice moaning in my bed._ He unconsciously thought.

“I thought you left? Where are the other two?” Jongin averts the topic.

“Oh they left early. I’m supposed to leave but then I bumped into Kyungsoo and Grandma Kim on my way out and now here I am.”

“So Chanyeol dear, how’s your parents?” Grandma Kim smiles changing the topic.

While the old lady and Chanyeol are talking, Kyungsoo felt something bumping his toes, he looks up at Jongin at first but the latter is busy eating his food then he turns to Chanyeol and the boy is looking back at him, smiling. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warming up, he moves his feet back a little. After a few minutes he felt it again and this time it moves up to his shin. It’s slowly caressing his leg. _Is he trying to play footsies with me?_ He thought incredibly. He looks up and saw Chanyeol smiles at him again but wider this time. His eyes widens and his body saves him from thinking of what to do, his legs suddenly moves on his own by kicking the shin of the other hard under the table. 

“Ah!” Jongin shouts, surprising all the people in the table.

“Dude are you okay?” Chanyeol asks Jongin.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin dumbfounded. All this time he thought that it was Chanyeol. Well, either of the two deserves that anyway.

“I’m fine.” He annoyingly replies. He gently massaging his shin while glaring at Kyungsoo who is holding a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Author's note:

Two more parts to go, we're close to the ending. What do you guys think of this fic? Maybe i'll update after two days. 


	6. At the beach

The Sea water is glimmering under the blazing sun and the warm breeze is caressing his every exposed skin. Jongin was standing on the balcony of Chanyeol’s beach house, sweat trickling on the side of his neck. His sight was set on the group of males playing in the sand a little far away from the house. One of them is Kyungsoo, who Chanyeol insisted to take along with them. His eyebrows forms a knot on the middle as he sees how his taller friend casually rests his long arms around the smaller’s narrow shoulders. The cute little penguin was not happy when he dragged him with them but right now he think he’s enjoying so much.

Jongin can’t help but stare at Kyungsoo’s face which is more vibrant than the sun, with a smile that made his stomach churns a little. He wants to see him with more of those expressions. The arms that was on his servant’s shoulder are now purposefully crawling down his hips. Jongin groans and kick the table hard enough for the small pot above it to fall and breaks on the floor.

The rowdy males on the sand all turn their heads when they heard something broke. They see Jongin jumping up and down while holding his toes. 

“Stupid” Kyungsoo laughs.

Chanyeol looks at Jongin again who is now getting his way towards them while glaring at them or more likely at him. He doesn’t know why the other is suddenly in a bad mood. Maybe it’s the weather, he thought but he notices that Jongin’s stare crawls from him to his arms and ends at the certain male beside him. He turns his head back to Kyungsoo and something clicks on his mind. Kyungsoo is certainly handsome so maybe, just maybe, it might something to do with the smaller male and just to be sure when Jongin is within their spot, he intentionally bends his head beside the other’s ears, lips brushing a little and arms pulling the smaller’s head even closer. The smaller is noticeably uncomfortable but the taller continues to do his ministration. He’s whispering something that makes the smaller laugh and nods his head.

Jongin tries to clumsily get a little near the two to eavesdrop but failed so, then he stands at the other side of the smaller. His giant friend is too clingy with his servant and he doesn’t like it at all. He’s itching to hit the long tentacle of the taller. Kyungsoo’s manly giggles distracts him from killing Chanyeol in his mind. “Sure” he hears the smaller say making his taller friend smiles widely and respond with “Cool, Then it’s a date!”

 _What do you mean date!? No! No date for them! I will not allow it._ Jongin hits Chanyeol and shows how unpleased he is with whatever they were talking about. His eyes are glaring at the smaller “I don’t give my permission for you to go anywhere – ” and then turns it towards the giant, “ – with anyone!” making sure to make the other get his point. 

“What are you saying?” Kyungsoo confusingly asks him.

Jongin wants to argue back but the smaller has been pulled by the other two males namely Luhan and Sehun near the water. Chanyeol was left with him, “Kyungsoo is really cute for a guy don’t you think?” he teasingly said. 

“Yes he is and you are not allowed to touch or to get even an inch near him.” Jongin warns the other. 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh when he saw how pissed the other is and Jongin is never been this possessive before. “Do you think he will be up to have a one night with me?” he challenges the other again and the expression he’s giving him right now is incredibly amusing. 

“How dare?” he scoffs and dangerously walks closer to the taller who stiffens when he saw Jongin’s dead serious face. He grabs the taller’s manhood hard, squeezing it and whispers deeply “Watch out for your precious stick if you don’t want to loose it.” 

Chanyeol groans from pain and when Jongin releases him he grasps for air. He think that the tan man is crazy for Kyungsoo, never in their friendship did the other hurt him just because of those teasing. Before, when he did ask him things like that, Jongin will gladly introduce him to the person, that’s what he did to the other servants and friends from the club so now is really hilarious seeing him react like that. A few more minutes of thinking how his friend is obviously attracted to the smaller male, another loud laugh booms replacing the pain his feeling earlier. 

The tan man looks at him confusingly. “What’s so funny?” he irritably asks. 

“You!” Chanyeol is still laughing his ass out. He really can’t believe how possessive his friend becomes when liking something or more like someone, this is the first time. Jongin kicks him hard and goes to the other three in the water. 

“Let’s play tug-of-war. I saw some rope at the back of the house, wait I’ll get it.” Luhan excitedly says. 

“Hurry back Han!... so we’re total of five, I call it three against two.” Sehun says it with finality. 

“Not fair” Jongin protested then he looks at Kyungsoo “on a second thought, okay I’ll take Kyungsoo to my team!... a team of two that is.” He pulls his servant towards him and hold him on his waist. 

Kyungsoo is squirming out from the other’s hold, “let go, Jongin.” But the arm only tightens more. Chanyeol smiles knowingly at the two. 

Luhan comes running back with the rope and hands it to Jongin. 

“I think I’ll just be the referee. You see, I’m not the sporty type.” Kyungsoo excuses. 

“No! everyone will play!” Sehun shouts. 

“How about this, Me and Kyungsoo as a team against the three of you? I’m taller and he’s the shortest – ” Chanyeol starts that makes Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knots displeased with the comment, “ – I mean our strength is fair enough for the three of you, right?” He finishes. 

“No!” Jongin disagrees but Luhan interrupts him, “That’s a good idea! Okay, we three against Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. No more argument, let’s play.” 

Jongin annoyingly bumps his shoulder with Chanyeol as he passes by him. He’ll make sure to beat them both as a revenge to his taller friend. He stands in front of Kyungsoo as an opponent this time, he’ll take easy on Kyungsoo but not with the giant. 

On the left side, Chanyeol is standing three feet away from Kyungsoo’s back holding their line of the rope while on the opposite side are Luhan and Sehun, supporting Jongin’s back. 

The shells serves as their center point, as the game starts both teams pull with all of their strength. Jongin’s team pulls the other close to the center but their opponent made a comeback. Jongin and Luhan are now on the other team’s side of the line, scrunching their faces from pulling too hard while oblivious with Sehun, though holding the rope but not really pulling. 

“Fucking Sehun! Why aren’t you pulling?” Luhan shouts still pulling with Jongin. 

“Fine.” Sehun sighs, he takes a deep breath and pulls the rope making his teammates return to their side of the line along with Kyungsoo who is struggling with his stand. In their team, Chanyeol is actually the only one who’s exerting strength, like a one man team, the servant’s legs keeps on getting out of balance since the game started so when the other team pulls them hard and one of Chanyeol’s toes almost reach the shells, he loosen his hold making Kyungsoo fall. 

Jongin feels the rope loosen so he falls on the wet sand along with his teammates on their back, but the only thing that he minded is Kyungsoo who also falls atop of him. His servant’s cute heart shaped lips touches the side of his own lips accidentally. He feels suddenly happy, blurring the image around him as he focuses on the smaller’s face. 

Red color spreads on all over Kyungsoo’s face when he distances a little from the other’s, embarrassed with him almost kissing the other’s lips. In the other hand, Jongin is smiling widely and seems like he’s in daze. Kyungsoo feels two hands crawling on his hips and the other’s face is decreasing the space again to his own, he gasps in surprise and in reflex, he hits Jongin hard on the head. Jongin cries from the pain which the shorter ignores and stands up, heart beating erratically and he covers his warm cheeks with his hands, “Why is it so hot right now? I’ll swim for a moment” he says and runs to the water. The other three are all looking amuse at the scene they witnessed. 

They spent most of their afternoon in the water with Jongin who keeps on blocking Chanyeol from getting near his oblivious servant and also trying to get Kyungsoo’s attention all to himself. 

It’s already night time when Jongin who is still wet and half naked, decides to take a rest in the sand under the dark night sky and cool breeze while the other four still enjoying the sea. After a more minutes they all walks towards him. 

“Hey why didn’t you dry yourself before sitting here? It’s cold, you might catch a cold.” Kyungsoo sits down with him. 

“I don’t have mine. Can you lend me yours? Or we could share.” Jongin sniffs and shivers a little. 

Kyungsoo shyly nods shutting the image that happened earlier so he won’t feel awkward, he is about to scoot near him but Jongin’s giant of a friend beats the smaller from doing so. Chanyeol is now hugging Jongin with his towel wrapping them both up, “Aww~ poor precious young master Nini will be sick.” For the nth time Chanyeol receives another hit from Jongin. 

 

* * *

It’s Jongin turn to get sick. After their short getaway trip he came home with cough and runny nose, now he’s having high fever. 

Kyungsoo prepared the warms water and towel that he’s going to use to help freshen up the sick person in the bed. 

“I’m going to clean you.” He said to Jongin. He takes the boy’s shirt off and begins to wipes the boys upper body. He could feel something warm crawling up to his cheeks each time he runs his hands on the boy’s body. He breathe out and thinks of something else. After dressing Jongin’s upper body he moves down to the lower part. He hesitantly unzips the pants, he tried not to look at the tight boxer so he could not remember what happened before. He looks up and continues on pulling the pant off, he moves his hands on where he think the hem on the boxer could be but accidentally grazing his finger in the thing he’s avoiding. He embarrassingly squeak and pulled his hands back, the boy in the bed lightly groans. Kyungsoo thought of something that could help him, he runs to the bathroom and takes some towel. He cover Jongin’s hips down to the thigh. He carefully pulls the boxers off under the cover and resumes on cleaning the sick boy, ignoring the fact that his cheeks felt even warmer when the outline of the other’s shaft is a little visible on the cover. He tries to not to think of the thing under those cover while struggling to wipe the area around it. After a few times of accidentally touching a little of the side of Jongin’s manhood, Kyungsoo can’t help but to keep on saying sorry while blushing so hard. When he’s done with dressing the sick person up he heard Jongin whisper something so he comes closer and listens. 

Jongin’s eyes are barely open and said “D-don’t… don’t go.” 

Kyungsoo’s hand was suddenly been pulled towards the sick boy. “Don’t go on a date with Chanyeol” the sick guy says, He wants to pull his arms back but Jongin is gripping it tightly so he gives up. “What are you saying? I’m not going to date him but my friend will.” The sick male smiles and contently fall to dream land again. Kyungsoo scans his face, the frown on the boy’s forehead slowly eases, his sleeping face looks serene. A smile turns up on his face and cheeks becomes rosy when he realizes that he is the reason for his sick young master to feel more at ease just by holding his hand. Kyungsoo had been asking himself why he’s always acting off-the-wall when Jongin is around, heart beating erratically, whole face always turns warm and red, knees turning into jelly and the younger is always the one on his mind. After rethinking it out for the past couple of days he then comes up with the possible answer that he has been all along attracted to the said man. He likes Jongin… _I like him! Oh my gosh, I really do like him!_

After sorting his feeling for the younger, Kyungsoo felt his heart swells. He stares at the sleeping boy lovingly while patting his hand and hums a song, something shiny caught his sight and he check it closely. He saw the charm that is hanging on the bracelet is the same as the pendant in his necklace. His father said that it is special, it holds something very important promise from two people that’s why he kept it. His father said that those two people are keeping the same pendant, a very rare design, two of a kind. He’s not sure if it is true, _what could that important promise be?_ he only thought that maybe his father is just making up stories to entertain him. He shrugs and continues to hum a song for Jongin.

 

* * *

Author's note:

Okay one more to go... i know the development of the story is a little fast but again it's actually a very long one shot, that's why. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you very much for reading! Please leave some comments, I would love to hear what you think about this fic. I'll be updating the final part tomorrow! See you! ;)


	7. Final - Promise is a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part everyone. Sorry for the crappy smut.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this fic, You guys are amazing. I love you!

Grandma Kim saw Kyungsoo in the gazebo and walks to him. Books and a notebook are scattered in front of him and the boy seems to be seriously studying so she doesn’t disturbs him but when he saw that the other is glaring at the empty page on the notebook that’s when she decides to get his attention. The old lady coughs lightly and Kyungsoo abruptly turns his head towards her in surprise.

“Grandma Kim!”

“Are you okay dear?” Grandma Kim asks while she sat beside him.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” He looks down again hiding his face.

“Kyungsoo, my dear. I know something is troubling you. It’s better to let it out than keeping it in… but, if you really don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

Kyungsoo sighs, Grandma Kim is right but he’s not sure if he should just blurt it out to the old lady. He might just get kicked out after, but he doesn’t want to lie to her too or hide thing behind her back. _Whatever, here goes nothing._

“I –” he begins, “I think I’m somewhat attracted to your g-grandson.” He checks the old lady’s reaction but she’s surprisingly passive about it. “Well, I think I like Jongin, in a r-romantic way.”  The old lady lips lift up into a very wide smile, she looks completely pleased with what he had just confessed. “Please say something.” He encourages her to speak, anything to confirm if it is really alright with her.

“You really made me happy for saying that. I like you for my grandson as well.” Kyungsoo felt relieved but he frowns again remembering something else.

“There is something else I’m getting curious about too though... I’m curious about the pendant in my necklace and Jongin’s charm in his bracelet. My father might have told me something about it but I’m not sure if it is true… uhm, no! Never mind, it’s sounds crazy.” He dismisses himself from babbling.

The old lady’s stare soften, “When Jongin gets better, I want you two to meet me at my office. There is something I want to tell the both of you.”

 

* * *

Releasing a loud sigh, he knocks on the door. “It’s Kyungsoo, I’m here to bring your breakfast.” He waits for a moment then he hears soft “Come in.”

Even before he gets to close the door, his body really becomes jittery. The soup on the tray is visibly shaking a little creating tiny waves from nervousness. This is the first time he’s going to face the boy after realizing his feeling for the other.  He gets even more conscious when he saw the other boy sitting up straight on his bed and staring at him. His eyes looks different today, from all the playful looks he gave him before now it became gentle.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes still not leaving him.

“Never had been better.” Jongin pats the space beside him on the bed “Feed me, please.” He really is being nice today, _H_ _e even said please_.

Kyungsoo honestly swear that the playful annoying Jongin unexpectedly becomes gentle and sweet. He’s like he is having a split personality. He’s not complaining though because he likes this Jongin.

“Jongin, when you feel like you’re at your best, Grandma wants to meet us in her office.” He feeds the boy another spoon of the soup.

Jongin nods lightly, “Sure.” His almond eyes gazes at him amiably. 

Kyungsoo wants to know what’s going inside the boy’s mind. _Is he thinking of me too? Does he feel the same way as me? I desperately want to know_. 

Food has already been forgotten, as the two keeps their gazes locked on each other. No one says anything, not even moving, as their eyes seems to be the one talking, searching each other’s feelings.

Jongin is the one who takes the first move. He caresses his servant’s cheek and he moves a little closer, searching the other’s wide eyes for any signs of rejection which he receives none. He leans more, he could already feels the warm breathe from the smaller and there, he felt it. Kyungsoo’s lips, the soft and corpulent muscle touches his. He savors  the feeling, he nips it again. He feels like he needed more so he angles his head to the side, hands going behind the smaller’s head. He did not just nips but he also sucks the luscious lips of the servant. He did it again and again, the smaller moves the food away from them on the bed and his hands crawl up to Jongin’s chest clutching to his shirt tightly. 

Kyungsoo’s mind became clouded  from the kiss he’s receiving, it started with an innocent kiss to sucking and tongue liking his lips. He honestly doesn’t know what to do, it’s his first kiss anyway.

Like always his body is in control, it’s moving by instinct. He felt Jongin’s soft muscle is trying to make his way inside his mouth. The tongue unexpectedly felt slightly cool at first but it becomes hot, burning his own as the time passes. It’s moving around, tasting every corner of his mouth. He felt even more light headed. 

Jongin withdraw his lips from Kyungsoo for a minute to breathe and dives back again, he like it so much, he can’t stop himself from kissing the shorter’s addicting delectable lips.

“I like you, Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin breathlessly blurts out after a long minutes of making out and this is the first time he confesses to someone.

 

* * *

They’re inside Grandma Kim’s office as soon as Jongin felt well. Misty left the old lady’s lap to go to Kyungsoo and rub his head affectionately on the boy’s leg.

“Even Misty likes you.” She said proudly and Kyungsoo smiles at her. Jongin’s right hand casually settles over the shorter’s left hand, which the old lady didn’t missed.

“I see.” Her smile widens even more and looked at her grandson knowingly, who in return playfully winks at her.

“I called you here to tell you something important about this family. A secret that only two family involved.” 

“the Kim’s and the Do’s”

Kyungsoo widen his eyes, “It’s not my family, is it?”

“Your great grandfather, Do Hyun Joo and my father, Kim Bong Eun are brothers, but not by blood. They are both orphans. My father owe your great grandfather his life for saving and keeping him alive, they treated each other as their own brother. When the two had their own family, they made a promise that one of their children will get married. It became a great deal between the two families, they created two pendants of the same unique design as the symbol of their promise. It will be given to their children who will be tied with the promise, but as the war came both families got separated. We never heard what happened to Do Hyun Joo and his family but we kept the pendant. My father tried to find your great grandfather even until before he died. So when I met you and saw your necklace, I knew I had found the one. My father will be happier in heaven. It’s my intention to keep you on my side when I found you and put you together with my grandson. I’m glad that it went well with you two.” Grandma Kim stares at the both of them lovingly.

Kyungsoo looks shy all of a sudden he then checks his necklace so is Jongin to his bracelet. He turns his head to the younger, “Is this what they call destiny?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin kisses the back of his hand, “I don’t care what they call it but a _promise is a promise_ and all I know is that I like you and if I will end up marrying you I’ll be more pleased.” 

Kyungsoo blushes “I like you too.” he smiles and continues “So much, you have no idea.”

 

* * *

When they are spending time inside Jongin’s room, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how their simple conversation escalated to the both of them naked on Jongin’s king-sized bed. Kyungsoo notices that Jongin seems to be holding himself back after the day he accidentally caught him masturbating. The younger had said that he wants to do a lot of thing to him after that incident and a simple joke made the rope that restraining the younger snaps, “Then do it.”

Now, Jongin is above him and kissing him to oblivion. The younger’s hand leaving hot trails around his body followed by his sinful mouth.  Kyungsoo can’t help but to arc his body up towards Jongin to feel him more. Kyungsoo gasps, the wet tongue of Jongin is circling around his nipple. His hands made their way to the taller’s hair and grips it tightly, pulling it more onto him enjoying the feeling of his nipple being eaten. “Ahhhh” his mouth hangs ajar as his sensitive cock feels the other sensually grinding on him. Jongin kisses him again and the younger’s fingers teasingly touches his manhood. He lifts his hips to tell Jongin to do more. The younger then grasps his cock and stroke slowly at first then it becomes faster. “J-jongin” he heaves, eyes closed tight from pleasure.  

Jongin’s hand stops from stroking him, the younger turns him into his stomach and tell him to lift his ass up which he did. He doesn’t know what to do, it’s his first time so he put all his trust to Jongin. “Oh.. Ahhh” Kyungsoo moan when Jongin’s tongue licks the crack of  his ass. He feels the a wet soft muscle poking him by his entrance. A few more slides of the tongue around the rim, he then feels it trying to gain entrance to his ring of muscle, making his mouth slightly open to catch his breath. The sensation of the tongue that’s shallowly going in and out of his ass makes him feel unbelievably good. 

The younger shifts on the bed and takes something under the pillow. With half lidded eyes, Kyungsoo turns his head at the back and watches the younger put something in his fingers and reached down to his ass again. The fingers are smudging the substance on his rim and a single finger slowly penetrating him deeper than what the other’s tongue did, he felt a little weird. It pulled out slightly to be pushed back again, Jongin repeats the movement. Kyungsoo grips harder on the bed sheet when another finger was added but this time he felt a little pain specially when the finger made a scissoring movement. “Ahh… J-jongin.”After a few more seconds as the pain is turning more into pleasure, he can’t help but  to moan. The younger bent down with his chest pressing on Kyungsoo’s back, trailing hot kisses from the neck down to his fair and flawless skin of his sexy back.  Kyungsoo feeling more bold, moves his ass backward meeting the younger’s fingers, “More... ahhh… I need more… hhmm.” He doesn’t know what’s more he’s actually asking, all he know is that he feels really good with those long fingers.

While Jongin’s fingers are working on the shorter’s entrance his other hands puts the condom in his fully erected cock. He withdraw his finger making the shorter whimper, he put a good amount of lube in his covered cock and position himself behind Kyungsoo. The shorter grinds his ass backward when he felt something hard entering him. When the head is in, Kyungsoo gasps, he doesn’t know that he will want this so much. Jongin slowly pushes his full length inside and waits for the smaller to adjust first, he hears the shorter low moan so he bends down, chest pressing to the smaller’s back to kiss him. On the course of kissing, Kyungsoo moves his ass, Jongin groans and gets the message, he starts to pull his cock out and slams it back in. His thrusts are shallow and slow at the first few minutes but when he hears the smaller’s moans again, he likes it when the other is being vocal and when more pleas and moans are getting louder and louder, he made his movement faster and harder. Jongin wants to see his pleasured face so he turns the shorter on his back and return from thrusting inside him again. He grips the smaller’s hips as he pounds on him. He loves how Kyungsoo’s face contorts, mouths wide open with drools, eyes closed tight and when it open it’s beady and staring at him with lust, hands gripping tightly on whatever it gets to hold and skin is flushing red when his giving him pleasure. He love it, he loves it so much. All of this expression is because of him, Kyungsoo is his and his only. “ple-please..” the smaller begs. He could feel the smaller’s warm wall squeezing him and his arcing his body, legs are starting to stiffen. Jongin knows that any moment now Kyungsoo will cum so he thrusts deeper and harder.

Kyungsoo’s on cloud nine, a few more thrust and pants, his body convulses and he shoot his load on their stomach, letting out a loud cry which has been immediatly swallowed by the younger’s mouth. After a few more thrust from the younger he felt something warm inside him.

They stay connected for a minute or two before Jongin detaches himself, cum sliding out Kyungsoo's ass. He massages the other's hips and laid down beside him, both breathing hard. Kyungsoo scoots closer to the younger and they kiss and cuddle a little more before falling asleep.

 _I love you_. An unspoken word, though it’s not verbally been exchange but at least thru actions they know that they both feel it.

 

* * *

Five months later….

A week after the wedding, the couple went out to go shopping. They had bought a lot of thing but mostly clothes. They have decided to buy some frappe from a stall in a park near the mall, while Kyungsoo is in the counter waiting for his order, Jongin sits and waits for him. A pretty woman made her way towards Jongin and flirts with him which the latter keeps on ignoring. Being with Kyungsoo really changes Jongin so much, now even if a pretty girl is flirting with him it’s only making Jongin feel uncomfortable and all his heart seeks attention is his Kyungsoo.

When walking back towards the younger, Kyungsoo hears the girl say something like ‘want to hang out somewhere?’ with a raised eyebrow he comes to rescue his husband away from the bitch, “Sorry but he’s already taken –” he interrupts her and stands between them. He looks at the girl from head to toe and scoffs, without wasting more seconds he turns toward his husband and kisses Jongin passionately and deeply, after a couple of tongue sucking they separates their mouth with popping sound then he looks back at the girl and sarcastically say “ – by ME.”

The girl curses and Kyungsoo notices how she’s trying to show that she’s not backing down because, come on, he knows that his Jongin is undeniably a good catch and then he hears her says “You guys won’t last long… You both are stupid to believe that. You’ll be happier with me.” She directs to Jongin. 

 _Wow the nerve!_ Kyungsoo raises one of his eyebrows again, “No, we’re not stupid but you are. It’s stupid to flirt with someone else’s _husband_ , it makes you look desperate and unloved.” He spit back and pointing out their relationship. He lifts his hand with their wedding ring and covers his mouth, “Oops!” making the girl look at them in disgust and walks away. “Yes that’s right walk away.” Kyungsoo laughs while shooing her.

“Hey, wait! You left something!” Kyungsoo shouts to the girl who looks back at them, he points his finger at something on the ground, “you left you brain.” He said and the girl shouts more curses at them as she saw what he’s pointing at, a dog poop, Kyungsoo holler victoriously.

Jongin doesn’t know this side of Kyungsoo when he’s jealous and he think it’s really sexy. He’s loving him more and more deeply, “That’s my baby. I love you so much!” Jongin kisses his husband again and again.

“I love you"

 

_Fin_


End file.
